1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to baby blankets and, more particularly, to baby blankets that can be converted to carrying bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains many examples of mats, blankets and towels which are designed for flat use and convertible to portable carriers. One example of such articles is disclosed in the Nelson U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,460 which utilizes a system of six strategically located handles to transform a rectangular mat into a totable bag. Other configurations have been proposed which lend themselves to infant care including mats for diaper changing convertible to infant carriers and/or feeding and changing accessories. These devices are usually rather expensive because of the need for special materials and fabrics and complex panel configurations. Examples of this type of device may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,150 to Fitzsimmons and U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,505 to Bullard et al. The present invention seeks to reduce the complexity of and reduce the cost of such devices without sacrificing the utility of the article.